1. Technical Field
This device relates to collection and recovery systems used in sandblasting and related blast fields in which collection structures are used to gather and remove accumulation of spent blast material at the work site for reprocessing or disposal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been used in the field of sandblasting and related abrasive blast cleaning used to clean steel super structures of bridges and the like to address the critical problem of spent abrasive accumulation at the site and in the environment. Government standards now dictate that all such spent material be recovered before it enters the environment and be removed from the site for reprocessing or other approved disposal methods. Prior art patents directed to this problem rely on trays and other flexible materials to be suspended from frames below the work site forming a collection funnel and trough into which the used contaminated blast media falls for recycling. Examples of such can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,291,695, 5,011,710, 4,852,307, 1,773,374 and commercial applications of a platform recovery system shown in an advertising brochure entitled "ARK Systems, Inc.".
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,695 a scaffolding with enclosed movable work areas sealed against work surfaces is disclosed in which a scaffolding in this instance is adapted to be positioned about a elevated tank structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,710 is directed to a bridge maintenance method and equipment in which a method and structure is disclosed by which a collection containment area is suspended from below a bridge which collects spent contaminated blast media in an enclosure having multiple funnels extending to a vacuum conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,307 a system for retrieving sandblast cuttings is disclosed in which a flexible funnel configuration is formed from flexible material positioned over a frame configuration in a typical funnel shape. Multiple funnels can be positioned together for extended area of recovery.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,374 is directed to an adjustable portable folding sandblast cabinet for use in the collection and retention of sandblast material used in the configuring of grave markers, such as tombstones. The device shows a funnel configuration formed of a flexible material supported by two spaced support elements and then extending over and adjacent the work area.
Referring to reference A1 a brochure from ARK Systems, Inc. is illustrated showing rigid glass media collection troughs and structures which can be trucked to a site and hung or positioned below a work area for the collection of spent media through a grading floor surface into a trough having an auger system. The ARK platforms are self-contained and can be ganged together in multiple configurations as seen on page 3 of the brochure to form a large work recovery surface.